


I Said Doctor's Orders!

by unreliable_trash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, M/M, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreliable_trash/pseuds/unreliable_trash
Summary: After not seeing his boyfriend all day, Nico accidentally shadow travels when his eyes land on Will. Will he be sent back to the infirmary, or will it get brushed off for once?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 28





	I Said Doctor's Orders!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the shortest fics I've ever written, so I apologize in advance. It wasn't meant to be a very long one, though if I'm being honest

It had been hours since Nico had last seen Will. Seven hours to be precise, back when Will had woken him up for breakfast. Will wouldn't be able to join him due to an early infirmary shift, but he still made him get up anyways.

Nico had reluctantly gotten up, muttering death threats under his breath as he pulled on some clothes. If it had been anyone else pestering him this early in the morning, they would already be six feet under.

As much as Nico wanted to hang out with Will in the infirmary, Nico had a sword fighting class to teach, and he was starting to regret agreeing to do it. After all, it was taking away his Will time.

Nico had just finished up his class and was walking out of the arena, wiping sweat out of his eyes, when he spotted Will heading his way. The excitement of not seeing Will all day was built up so high, that the moment Nico touched a shadow, he disappeared.

Will stopped for a moment, looking around to see where his boyfriend had gone, when he suddenly appeared right next to him. "Nico!" Will shouted, placing his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. "I told you no shadow travel! You're not clear for that yet! Doctor's orders!" He said with a scowl.

Expecting Nico to come back at him with more force or a sarcastic response, Will was taken aback when instead, Nico started to pout, his eyes curving down to form puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you sooner..."

Will began to blush, averting his eyes from Nico's. "I didn't mean to shadow travel, I swear. I just got so excited when I saw you that I..." Will looked back at Nico as he started to ramble. With a sigh, Will wrapped his arms around the small boy, resting his chin on his head. "I love you." Is all he said.

Nico was a little stunned for a moment, having expected some more backlash from his healer boyfriend, but soon relaxed into the hug, wrapping his own scrawny arms around Will's waist. "I love you too."

Nico would never admit it, but he was smiling as he planted his face into his boyfriend's shirt.


End file.
